Challenges of the Rakyat
The Challenges of the Rakyat can be found all across the Rook Islands. They are entirely optional and are not related to the main storyline. These challenges often offer rewards, like experience and/or money. Note that the value of your reward depends on your score. Starting points for Challenges of the Rakyat can be easily recognised on the map, where it is has a red star as symbol. In-world, the starting points are reddish-coloured rocks, with a name on them. This name is the name of the player with the best weekly score. The Challenges Bone Crusher The goal in this challenge is to get as many roadkills as possible, the points you get per enemy are dependent on what type of enemy you hit. Players can also ride over blue barrels, to get extra time. Players should be wary about helicopters as they will spawn during the challenge. Hide and Seek The goal of this challenge is to eliminate as many enemies as possible with only a suppressed 6P9 and a melee weapon. You will start the challenge with 1 minute and 30 seconds, but just as any other challenge, there are multiple barrels which can be shot for an extra 10 seconds each. Dashing Assault The goal of this challenge is to kill as many enemies as possible with the STG-90 within the given time limit (1 minute and 30 seconds, but can be raised by shooting blue time barrels). Players should be wary of heavy gunners in this challenge, as many will spawn throughout the trial. Transport Destruction The goal of this challenge is to destroy oncoming enemy Jeeps and Helicopters with a given RPG-7. Participants of this challenge will receive the standard time limit, just like all other challenges. Point Blank The goal of this challenge is to kill any and all Pirate Chargers that approach and attack you. For this challenge, you are issued a SPAS-12 as means to slay your opponents. Again, the normal time limit is provided. Overheat The goal of this challenge is to eliminate the onslaught of enemies that will aggressively attack your position. In this challenge, your only weapon will be a stationary mounted machine gun, which is placed on a bridge. Infantry, Jeeps, Helicopters, and boats are all included in the attacking force. It is also advised that players do not continuously shoot for long periods of time, since the mounted gun can easily overheat, forcing the player to stop shooting until it cools down once again. Hostile Swamp The goal of this challenge is to kill approaching enemies. The weapon that players will be using in this challenge is the ACE. Foes in this challenge mostly specialize in close quarters combat, consisting of only Pirate Chargers, Pirate Molotov Throwers and Pirate Berserkers, so it is a good idea to keep your distance when engaging them. Bull's Eye The goal of this challenge is to snipe enemy pirates and Jeeps with the SVD with unlimited ammo (with no reloads). During this trial, you are positioned in a small watchtower overlooking a camp, providing an excellent shot. This tower also gives good cover for players. Frag Me up The goal of this challenge is to destroy enemy vehicles and infantry with merely Grenades. During this challenge, a Helicopter will attack the player. The best course of action is to allow it to land and then toss a grenade in close proximity to it. Furious Gun The goal of this challenge is to kill enemies with the provided weapons. Every time you kill an enemy in this challenge, you will get a new weapon to use, adding up to 21 different weapons that are cycled through. Upon obtaining a kill with the twenty-first weapon (the Recurve Bow), you will revert to the first weapon (the 1911), ultimately restarting the loop. Decimation Barrage The goal of this challenge is to shoot down enemy Helicopters. For this mission, you are put into an old bunker on a hilltop which contains a mounted DShK machine gun and a RPG-7, both useful tools to get the job done. Lord of Firepower The goal of this challenge is to kill pirates while traversing through winding caves. Players will use a U100 light machine gun to deal with the threats. ru:Испытания ракьят Category:Far Cry 3 Missions Category:Far Cry 3